Minbar
Minbar is the home planet of the Minbari and the capital world of the Minbari Federation and later the Interstellar Alliance. Overview 250px|right|A cylindrical projection map of Minbar|link=image:Minbar PlanetMap.png Located in the Chi Draconis — a binary star system in Sector 120, Minbar is the seventh planet in its system and is just over 25 light years from Earth. Like Earth, Minbar has an oxygen/nitrogen heavy atmosphere that produces a blue sky. Nearly one quarter of the planet is covered by the northern ice cap and as a result the overall climate is markedly colder than that of Earth. Minbar is noted for its vast crystalline deposits with many of its cities carved directly from the crystals. The planet is orbited by two moons, has an orbital period of 1.3 Earth years, and a rotational period of 20 hours and 47 minutes. The habitable landmass mainly consists of a few continents broken up by large seas, featuring large peninsulas, and trailing large, dense archipelagos. This leads to some areas being very isolated from others, makes overland travel somewhat impractical, and makes sea travel somewhat dangerous.And Now For a Word Notable Locations Image:Minbar_01.JPG|The city of Yedor, 2260. Image:MinbariTemple01.jpg|The Anla'shok temple in Yedor. Image:TempleVaranni01.jpg|Temple of Varenni in 2261. Image:Minbar_Tuzanor1.jpg|ISA facilities against the Tuzanor skyline. image:H'Leya.png|Valen and Nukenn at Mount H'Leya during the First Shadow War. *'Yedor': Capital city and location of various off world embassies, the ancient Anla'Shok temple and the towering triple spired government palace. * Tuzanor: The location of the Anla'Shok training compound, the home of Valen and much later the Headquarters of the Interstellar Alliance. It's name means "City of Sorrows".Rising StarObjects at Rest * Temple of Varenni: An ancient structure from the time before Valen where leaders were chosen when the castes fought for dominance.Moments of Transition * Almara: An archipelago noted for it's abundant Ulabon fishing waters. * Drogani: Nearest city to Sikar, also in the Southern Polar Region. * Dronya: City that was a site of conflict in the early days of the Minbari Civil War.Lines of Communication * F'tach: An island group, home to Inesval of the Worker Caste. * Sikar: A fairly isolated city along the edge of the Southern Polar Region. During the Minbari Civil War, the Warrior Caste ousted the Religious Caste from the city, destroying their personal transports and forcing them to leave on foot, leading to over half of them dying from cold and exposure. * Tinarel: Birth city of Neroon."Babylon 5 Personnel Files 4.0" (Season 4 DVD, Disc 6) * Mount H'Leya: Well known peak just outside of the city of Tuzanor. During the First Shadow War, Valen gave his holy "Times to come" speech, accompanied by a pair of Vorlons. Among those to witness the event first hand was the Tak'cha Ramde Zarwin.In Valen's Name * Palace of the Chosen One: A monumental palace reserved for the Chosen One, situated outside the city limits of Yedor, between three natural crystalline pinnacles in the foothills of the Tchok'an mountains. Chiselled out of a towering crystalline mountain, every inch of its highly polished surface is carved with scenes from Minbar's history. * Tchok'an Mountains: A crystalline mountain range just outside of the city of Yedor and the location of the palace of the Chosen One. Water taken from wells bored deep beneath Tchok'an is used to sanctify newly sprouting crops in the 'Renewal of Life' ceremony.Dining on Babylon 5 * Strait of Weel: A narrow channel, so named for it's abundance of Weel. Lifeforms References Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds